Secretly
by dizzy eyes
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.) Please R & R!!!!!!!!!
1. Chapter One: The Meeting

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction? Didn't think so.

* * *

Chapter One: The Meeting

Lily Evans smiled as she watched the scene the Marauders were creating in the center of the Gryffindor common room, her eyes sparkling with mirth. James Potter, her best friend, looked over at her and winked. "Come on, Lils. Join us!" he shouted across the room.

"No, I think I'll just keep a safe distance from you guys," Lily giggled.

"Pleeeeease?" James begged, giving her his best sad puppy look.

"James Harold Potter, don't you dare look at me like that!" Lily warned, avoiding his bright blue eyes. James stuck his lower lip out in response. "Fine," Lily gave in, rolling her eyes. James' frown was replaced by a smile as she walked over and perched on the arm of the couch next to James. "The things I do for you…" she muttered, shaking her head of thick red hair.

"Aww, Lilikins, we love you too!" Sirius said happily, bouncing down onto the plump red couch, next to them. "Besides, what would you really rather be doing at seven o'clock on a Friday night? Sitting by yourself, or-"

"What?" Lily shrieked. "It's seven?" She turned to James, who looked confused by her outburst.

"Oh, right, the prefects' meeting! I completely forgot about that," James thought out loud, a look of realization crossing his face.

"Well, come on then," she ordered James, dragging him through the portrait hole. "Laurel's gonna kill us," she moaned.

"Oh, Lily, look at the bright side. At least Dumbledore won't be there this time. We only have to deal with the wrath of Laurel."

"James, how is that supposed to make me feel any better? Do you even remember the last time Laurel was mad at us?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Erm, vaguely," James lied.

"She made us clean the Head Boy and Head Girl dorms and common room for two weeks, and if Dumbledore hadn't stopped her, it would have been longer. We had to wait on her hand and foot! She treated us like her house elves, for crying out loud," Lily complained about the memory.

James cringed. "Don't worry, Lils, I'm sure it will be fine. We just tell her we forgot, it was a simple mistake."

"A simple mistake that we promised never to make again," Lily reminded him as they neared the meeting room. "Pineapple pudding." As the door to the cozy room swung opened, sixteen pairs of staring eyes greeted Lily and James.

"Hey Laur," James began casually, "sorry we're a little late."

"Evans, Potter, you're late. Again," Laurel glared at them. "Let's get back to the meeting, I'll deal with you two in the end. Now," she continued, "we were discussing final plans for the end of year parties. This year is coming to a close very soon, and we only have three months left to prepare-" She was interrupted by a snort from James. "Something the matter, Potter?" Laurel questioned, irritated by his unwelcome disturbance.

"No, no, of course not," James answered nervously. He didn't want to get Laurel any more upset with him than she already was.

"Good. Then you will please keep your mouth shut. So, does anyone have any ideas for the end of year party?" Lily raised her hand tentatively. "Yes, Lily?" Laurel called.

Lily smiled. She was glad that Laurel had called her by her first name; it meant that she wasn't still upset about Lily and James' tardiness. "Well, I think that we could start with a school wide end of year celebration. Something that everyone is welcome to go to. Then, later, we could have a dance or something for the older students, while first, second, and third years go back to their common rooms for a smaller social get-together." She looked around the room, glad to see heads nodding in approval. Lily raised her head to see what Laurel had thought of this idea.

"I like it. That way, everyone is involved in some kind of celebration, and the older students can have a private party without the nuisance of younger students around," Laurel stated her opinion thoughtfully. "What do you think, Cullen?" she asked the Head Boy.

Cullen, who had been quiet for most of the meeting, also approved of the idea. "Thank you, Lily, for that wonderful idea," he smiled. Lily's cheeks blushed pink, and James' eyes rolled. Lily had had a crush on Cullen in third year.

"Okay," Laurel took over the discussion once more. "Next week we will reconvene to delegate jobs, and go into further planning detail. The meeting will be next Friday evening at seven o'clock sharp," she emphasized the last word, glancing at James, and then at Lily, who blushed deep red. "Alright then, you are free to go. Lily and James, stay with Cullen and I for a bit." The four waited until everyone else filed out of the room, chattering with excitement.

Eve Rhoswen looked back at Lily and waved. "Bye, see you later," she called, and mouthed the words 'good luck' to the pair. Lily waved back and smiled weakly.

As soon as Eve walked out the door, Laurel got right down to business. "Lily, James," she regarded them. "This is the second time you have been late to a prefects' meeting. I know that this may not sound like a very bad offense, but as a prefect your job is to set an example for the school. We can't very well have everyone in Hogwarts running late all of the time, now can we?" She laughed at her own little joke. Laurel continued, "However, Lily, you have certainly redeemed yourself with you magnificent ideas for the end of year celebration. Therefore, I will let both you and Mr. Potter here off the hook this time." She smiled, "I'm sure that in the future, you will make punctuality your top priority."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, Laurel, we appreciate it," Lily thanked the Head Girl. She then elbowed James, startling him back into the conversation.

"Erm, yes, of course. Thank you," James mimicked what Lily had said. "See you next week, Laur," James said, relaxing slightly. Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

Once they were safely out of earshot, James said to Lily, "That was brilliant, Lil, bloody brilliant." Lily smiled as James launched into another sentence. "Thank you so much for redeeming us with your magnificent ideas for the end of year celebration," James quoted, mocking Laurel.

"James!" Lily scolded. "It was nice of her to let us go this time."

"Yes, Lily dear, in fact, it was magnificent!" James laughed.

"James!" she admonished once again. "Stop it! I'm serious."

"No, you aren't Sirius. You're Lily," James joked. He turned to a suit of armor as they passed it in the hallway. "Don't you know? Simply magnificent, darling, magnificent!" he crooned. Lily sighed and gave in to James' end of the week silliness.

When they reached the common room, it was practically empty, except for Sirius, who was sound asleep on a couch at the fire. Lily walked over to gently shake him awake. "Siri, wake up. You gotta go up to your room. I'm sure your bed is much more comfortable," Lily reasoned with the snoring boy. After five minutes of trying to wake Sirius, James came over.

"Give me a turn, Lils. I've got an idea." James leaned over as though he was going to whisper in Sirius' ear. Instead, he shouted, "Sirius, wake up!" jolting poor Sirius awake.

"Jamesie," Sirius whined. "Why'd you do that? I was having a wonderful dream about me and Bella."

"Sorry, Sir, it had to be done," James told him.

"Oooh, Sirius, you better not let Bella hear you talking about her like that. She won't be happy," Lily warned. Bella Heaven was one of her dorm mates, and a good friend. She could get very temperamental when people talked about her.

"I swear, it's all good," Sirius smiled, a dreamy look crossing his face.

"Okay, I'm gonna turn in now, you guys. See you tomorrow," said Lily, pulling them each in for a hug. "Good luck with that Bella dream, Siri."

"Yeah, goodnight Lilikins," Sirius replied.

"Night, Lils," added James. "Don't forget though, we only have three months until the end of the year." He laughed.

Lily sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she muttered with a smile. "Goodnight, boys," she said again, and made her way up the stairs to the girls dormitory, leaving James and Sirius alone in the common room.

* * *

* * *

Ooooooook, peoples, that's the first chapter, hope you liked it!!!!! Please review and tell me what you thought about it… Try not to be mean tho, lol. More soon, probably within the next week.


	2. Chapter Two: Hogsmeade

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: HA! Yeah right! I just wish they were mine…

A/N: I know that Remus should be a bigger part of the story, and I haven't mentioned him yet. Sorry! But, I hate Peter Pettigrew with a fiery, passionate vengeance because he is scum and I hope he dies or goes to Azkaban, or gets kissed by a dementor… You get the point. I'm just gonna keep Peter to a minimum. I know he's important for development, but I don't have to like him.

* * *

Chapter Two: Hogsmeade

The next day, Lily woke to the laughter of her roommates. Wondering what was happening, she opened the red curtains that surrounded her large four-poster bed. Instead of seeing her friends' laughing faces, Lily was greeted by a squadron of floating pillows. Her face was a mask of confusion, until the pillows suddenly flew and attacked her. From under the down filled pillows, Lily heard Evitabelle Pastare yell, "Pillow fight!" as she hit Laci Reeves with a pillow. Lily jumped up from her bed and joined in, and the room filled with hilarity.

Twenty burst pillows later, Lily surveyed the damage. There were soft white feathers everywhere and it looked like a blizzard had hit the room, followed by a tornado. "Oh," Lily began to state the obvious, "this could be bad. Bella, I hope you still have that good house elf friend of yours. Otherwise we're going to have to explain a lot," she pointed out, stressing the last word the most.

Seeing Evitabelle nod solemnly, Bella exclaimed, "Vita!" You were the one that started it! But yes," she answered Lily, "I'm sure Sari will be glad to save our asses. _Again_," she snickered. Lily giggled with her, and Vita and Laci joined in, laughing crazily one again.

* * *

James Potter cautiously opened one eye, not wanting Sirius to find out that he was awake. Even early in the morning, Sirius was still hyper and unpredictable. James heard shouts of "Remus, darling, up, up, up!" already. Although he felt sorry for Remus, James didn't want to endanger himself, so he groggily closed his eye, falling back to sleep.

"Jim-Jim!" sang Sirius lightly, "Rise and Shine!" He opened the curtains, allowing the bright white sunlight to stream into James' bed. James covered his eyes automatically.

"Ugh, Sirius. Go away," James moaned. "It's Saturday. I don't have to wake up until Monday."

"Ahem, James, I know it's Saturday. It's also a Hogsmeade day." James flew out of bed and threw on some clothes.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" James demanded with excitement.

Sirius laughed. "We have to wait for Moony and Wormtail. We have to eat breakfast. We have to get our shopping list, "Sirius counted off on his fingers. "And," he added, "we have to fix your glasses."

James straightened his glasses, which had been askew on his face. He then reached behind his headboard and produced a five-foot roll of parchment. "Glasses, shopping list. Check," James announced. "Moony, Wormtail! Breakfast, now," he commanded. "You too, Padfoot." And with that, he marched out of the dormitory room.

* * *

The four Marauders walked into the Great Hall and took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table with Vita, Bella, Lily, and Laci. "Hello, girls," Sirius greeted them in a voice dripping with fake charm.

The girls laughed. "Hey Sirius," they chorused. Lily giggled, batting her eyelashes at Sirius.

'You and me, Astronomy tower, nine o'clock,' Sirius mouthed, causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"Speaking of astronomy…" Remus began. James looked knowingly at his friend. Remus, being a werewolf, was talking about the full moon. Lily glanced over at them, as Laci, Vita, and Bella looked at each other, their faces showing confusion. Lily had accidentally found out about Remus' secret in third year. She had mixed feelings about it. Yes, she loved Remus (as a friend) but the burden of knowing his secret wasn't something she had bargained for. That was all in the past, but Lily wished that Remus would tell Vita, Bella, and Laci. They were also a part of the group, but Remus insisted that he didn't need more people worrying over him. They had just left it at that.

"Lily. Earth to Lily…" James called, his voice ringing in Lily's ears and drawing her out of her reverie. She looked around to see the Great Hall empty, except for James, herself, and a few stray first and second years. "Come on, Lils."

Lily started. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

"A few minutes. Everyone else is waiting, saving a couple of carriages," he filled her in.

"Oh."

"Is something wrong?" asked James, his features etched with worry.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong," assured Lily. "Just thinking." She waved off his concern.

"Okay," said James uncertainly. "You know you can trust me. We're best friends, right?"

"Always," she added.

"No matter what," finished James with a grin. "But, we really do need to go now, Lils. I'd be surprised if they haven't already left."

"Sirius may have tried, but Bella wouldn't let him go without us, don't worry." Lily smiled at her friend's loyalty. Mess with Bella, and you were in trouble. But mess with her friends? All of Hogwarts learned right away that Bella Heaven, as sweet as she was, was a force to be reckoned with.

Finally, James and Lily rejoined Sirius, Remus, Bella, Vita, Laci, and a reluctant Peter. Peter had been sick for a couple of days, as he blatantly refused to drink Madame Charisse's pepper-up potion, arguing that it would make everything worse. He hadn't wanted to go to the wizard village, but James insisted that he join them for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, at the very least.

"It's about time! You guys took _forever_," exaggerated Peter, punctuating his statement with a loud sneeze.

"We only managed to save one carriage. The other was taken." Remus left it at that, causing a questioning look to cross James' face.

"Snape," Sirius spat angrily. Severus Snape was public enemy #1, at least according to the Marauders. In the middle of fourth year, Sirius' brilliant idea for a prank on Snape backfired, nearly killing the latter. James had managed to save Snape before he had an inevitable run-in with Remus the werewolf. Sirius, of course, thought it would be amusing, but he only ended up making thins worse. Snape discovered Remus' secret and James was nearly killed rescuing Snape. Dumbledore had sworn Snape to secrecy, under penalty of a memory charm if he told. Since then, Snape's and the Marauder's mutual hatred had increased, if that were possible.

"Whatever," James said, not wanting to drag up the past anymore. "We can all just squeeze in this carriage."

"The girls can sit on our laps." Sirius grinned devilishly.

"Or we could just magically enlarge the seats," Lily proposed logically.

"And ruin all the fun?" Sirius looked shocked. "Bella, be a rebel with me! Sit on my lap." Bella agreed, and the usual flash in her eyes didn't appear.

_'Maybe Sirius has a better chance than I thought,'_ Lily mused. Once they were all situated, the carriage began the journey to Hogsmeade.

* * *

The group of eight had finally reached Hogsmeade. As they stepped out of the carriage into the familiar territory, everyone began talking at once. Nobody knew what was being said, as the little snippets of conversation weren't very explicit. Eventually, they all stopped talking, realizing that it had gotten them nowhere. "Okay," James took charge. "What does everybody want to do? One at a time."

Peter said, "I want to start at the Three Broomsticks. That way I get butterbeer, spend time with all of you, and I can go back to the castle while you go shopping." Everyone nodded their agreement, and the bunch headed toward the cozy pub. The inside was packed, but they managed to snag a large table that was well hidden in the corner. A few minutes after everyone sat down, Madame Finola arrived to take their orders. Her sparkling high heels clicked expectantly as she tapped her pen on a notepad.

"Butterbeers all around," James requested. "Oh, and one of those huge ice cream tub things, what are the called?" He glanced at his friends.

"I always thought they were called tub things," Sirius said.

"No, there's a name," James insisted.

"Okay, so that's eight butterbeers and an extra large tub of Malachi's magical ice cream," Madam Finola repeated, still tapping impatiently.

"Aha! So that's the name." James looked satisfied. "I knew it," he told Sirius triumphantly.

"Yes, that's it," Lily cut in, allowing Madame Finola to leave their table. Soon the conversation shifted to activities for the rest of the trip. The four girls chattered excitedly about shopping for clothes, make-up, and jewelry. James, Sirius, and Remus discussed pranks, occasionally adding items to their growing shopping list. Peter simply sat there, trying to control his sneezing. However, when Madame Finola came with their drinks, the table grew quieter as everyone began sipping their butterbeer. Just a few minutes after that, the waitress brought over a huge tub of colorful ice cream, setting it on the table along with eight sundae spoons and a tall pile of paper napkins.

"Dig in," she advised, and walked away. Everyone grabbed a spoon, except Peter, who was busy watching the woman's rear as she approached another table.

"Peter!" Lily admonished, "That's _rude_." Peter, realizing that he had been caught, turned a shade of red. He grabbed a spoon and began eating the ice cream with the rest of them.

When the last of the ice cream had disappeared into Sirius' mouth, the eight friends got up to go. "Oh!" James suddenly stopped short. Everyone turned to look at him. "It's Lily's birthday in a week. March seventh." Lily glared at him. "What?" James asked her innocently.

"_James_," she hissed, "why do you think I was so interested in memory charms last year? I made them all forget! My biggest mistake was letting you remember."

"Come on, Lils, we're your friends. Not Petunia," he said pointedly. "We do care about you, and know that what you really want is a birthday you can enjoy. Petunia isn't here to screw things up. Don't worry about it," James was sincere.

"Fine," Lily gave in, touched by his little speech. "But I'm warning you, Potter. No common room party. I really don't want all of the attention." In her first year, Lily had gone home to a big birthday party. Her parents took her out of school for the occasion. However, Petunia and her friends had ruined it for Lily. Her sister had turned from her best friend to her worst enemy while Lily was away, and it had been like that ever since. Lily was always reminded of this on her birthday, which she used to look forward to.

James gave in. "Okay, no common room parties.

Lily looked relieved. "Thank you."

"Even thought it _is_ your sixteenth," James added.

"All I need is you guys. No big parties. Now," her tone changed, "Let's shop!" Peter went back to the castle, and the girls and the remaining Marauders split up, arranging to meet back at the Three Broomsticks at two.

* * *

"Come on!" James dragged Sirius and Remus through the front doors of Zonko's joke shop. He looked around like a kid in a candy store, anticipating all of the pranks they would pull before the end of the year. "Okay." He looked at their list. "Dungbombs are first on the list, that's aisle three."

"Honestly, James, we're perfectly capable of getting there on our own," Remus said, indicating himself and Sirius. "You don't have to hold our hands and lead us."

"Right." James dropped their hands. His excitement from the morning had returned, and had apparently doubled too. "Now, walk yourselves over to aisle three."

Remus sighed, "He's hopeless," and followed his friend in pursuit of the dungbombs. As James filled a basket with dungbombs, Remus noticed Sirius' eyes widen as he saw something down the aisle. "What is it, Sirius?" Remus questioned his friend. Sirius must have been shocked speechless, as he kept walking without responding to Remus.

He grabbed a package off the wall, exclaiming, "Exploding quills! I've been waiting for these to come out since last official trip!" He grinned, remembering all of the unauthorized visits to Hogsmeade since then. God, he loved those secret passages.

"_Ooooook_," Remus looked at him strangely. James' voice was suddenly heard from another aisle. Remus wondered when he had left.

"I've got the color changing ink," shouted James. "And the gum, the stuff that makes you look strange. Oh yeah, they have the really nasty flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans here now too." Sirius had disappeared to wherever James was, so Remus gave in, joining them on the hunt for prank supplies.

* * *

Lily, Laci, Vita, and Bella stood in front of Madame Marguerite's outlet. "Well? What are we waiting for?" Bella exclaimed, pushing the girls through the front doors. They stumbled through the door, and a collective gasp was heard from the four. "Wow," breathed Bella.

"She has really outdone herself this time," Laci decided. Everyone looked around in amazement. Madame Marguerite had a new theme for her shop every month. This month, it was decorated with shimmering green shamrocks floating around like little snowflakes. Flowers danced on the ceiling, their falling petals creating a fragrant carpet. A large banner in the front greeted visitors in flowing script: "Welcome to Madame Marguerite's!" This was all that the girls could see well from the front.

Suddenly, Madame Marguerite emerged from a hidden back room. "Do you girls like my latest design?" She smiled. "I couldn't really decide if I wanted it to center around St. Patrick's Day, but it's okay for now. It's nice to celebrate the holidays once in a while." A small figure peered out from behind her. "Oh, right! Forgive my lack of manners. This is Rhiannon, and Brenna is still in the back. They're leprechauns, it all adds to the theme," explained the elegant woman. "Adorable creatures, really… Well," she clapped her hands, "I'm sure you lovely ladies are here to shop, no to listen to my discourse. If you need any help, just call on us," she finished, retreating back to the private room.

The girls went shop crazy, picking items like there was no tomorrow. They compared products, occasionally shouting across the store. Rhiannon and Brenna were a big help to them; Brenna got over her shyness and was a great personal shopper. Everyone left the store satisfied, promising to visit during the next Hogsmeade trip.

The four girls stepped outside into the fresh March air, each holding a shiny green gift bag from Madame Marguerite's. "Well, we still have about an hour before we meet the guys, where do you want to go?" Lily looked around at her friends.

"Clothes!" Bella blurted out. Everyone laughed and headed toward Penelope's Closet to appease Bella.

When the neared the store, Laci suddenly remembered, "I have to go to Arielle's for something really quickly. I'll meet you guys at Penelope's." She ducked into the accessory store. As promised, she rejoined the group just five minutes later.

"What did you pick up?" Vita asked.

"Oh, nothing," Laci said innocently, holding back a smile. They dropped the matter and resumed browsing the robe selection.

* * *

An hour later, both groups reconvened in the Three Broomsticks, stealing their table once again. All seven people were laden with packages and eager to enjoy a steaming butterbeer. While waiting for the waitress, they chattered animatedly about their purchases. When they finally left the tavern, it was very late and the seven friends were exhausted. They headed back to Hogwarts, eager to plop down onto their four-poster beds and sleep until late Sunday morning.

* * *

* * *

LATE NIGHT MUSINGS: Why do all of the Marauders' names end with the letter S? Well, except for Peter, he never belonged anyway… mutters angrily about hatred of Peter Pettigrew lol, please review! I'll take CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, but, really, you don't have to be excessively cruel to me, please spare me!!!

A/N: I will be away for three weeks, so I probably won't update for a while. I don't know how much time I'll have to write, but I'll try to get another chapter out soon. Please review!!!


	3. Chapter Three: Illusions

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: I'll make one when I stop laughing uncontrollably at the possibility that I owned the characters.

* * *

Chapter Three: Illusions

On the morning of her sixteenth birthday, Lily awoke to see a single parcel at the foot of her bed. She eagerly tore at the packaging to reveal a set of beautiful flowing silver robes. And envelope also fell out of the wrappings, and a large pouch hit the floor with a metallic thud. Lily opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

Dearest Lillian,

Happy sixteenth birthday, sweetheart! We hope you enjoy your present, and have a wonderful birthday. We can't wait to see you in a couple of months, we're counting the days. We love you, darling!

Love from,

Mum and Dad 

Lily smiled as she carefully re-folded the letter. She bent down and picked up the heavy pouch, in which she discovered two hundred galleons. Lily opened her trunk and stashed everything inside. She yawned and got out of bed. Stretching her arms, Lily grabbed her robe and headed to the shower.

After the hot beads of water finally woke Lily up completely, she got out of the shower and tied her robe around herself. Walking back through the passageway to her dorm room,, Lily wondered if her friends were awake yet so they could all head down to breakfast together. As she walked through the heavy door of the sixth year Gryffindor girls' dormitory, she was greeted by cries of, "Happy birthday, Lily!"

"Thank you guys! You're the best!" Lily ran to hug Bella, Vita, Laci, and then the boys she discovered had snuck up to her room.

"Well?" Sirius began impatiently, "Let's eat! We didn't get all this food to sit here and look pretty!"

"Okay," Lily agreed, noticing her favorites carefully laid out on a table for eight. "But you don't have a big common room party planned, do you?" Lily looked dismayed at the thought.

"No, Lils," James promised. "But Dumbledore is letting us do something tonight, so make sure you have some dress robes ready for six o'clock. Okay, now," James looked at everyone around the table, "a toast to Lily, my best friend in the entire world-"

"Hey!" Sirius said.

"Sirius dear?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Shut up."

"Thank you." James continued, "To Lil, on her sixteenth birthday. We love you, Lils." Everyone clinked their goblets of pumpkin juice in agreement.

"Now can we eat?" Sirius whined to everyone's amusement.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, the group of friends left for their first class: Double Charms, with the Ravenclaws. At precisely nine o'clock, Professor Flitwick walked into the room. After climbing up onto his step stool, the teacher announced their lesson. "Today we will be working on Illusion Charms. Can anyone tell me what an illusion charm does?" He posed the question and searched the class for a response. "Ah, yes Miss Evans?"

"Illusion Charms allow things to be seen through the eye of the beholder. When the charm is placed on an object, the object is then flexible, allowing it to change for various causes. For example, if this quill was under the Illusion Charm, and I wanted a knitting needle, by tapping it with my wand," she demonstrated, "I could make what I needed easily," Lily finished.

"Excellent, Miss Evans," Professor Flitwick congratulated her. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for such a thorough explanation. For the first part of the class, we will be discussing how to perform the charm, and practicing it. Afterwards, we will learn how to remove an Illusion charm. I will now put you all in partners, on Gryffindor paired with one Ravenclaw." He began to pair them up. "Evans, Rhoswen. Potter, Grant. Pastare, Richards. Lupin, Jacobs. Heaven, Hartwell. Pettigrew, Young. Reeves, Donovan. Black, Donnor. Sit with your partners and you may begin."

Each pair began attempting the Illusion Charm; the first to succeed was Lily. "Wonderful, Miss Evans!" exclaimed Flitwick, unable to hide his enthusiasm. "Can you please help Miss Heaven? She seems to be having the most trouble."

Bella's indignant shout echoed through the classroom. "I am not!" Lily walked toward her nonetheless.

"It's easy, Bel, watch. You just have to give your wand a little upward jerk, like so," Lily showed her.

Bella tried Lily's advice, and with a mutter of "Illusio," her inkwell became a tropical drink." Lily grinned. With another flick of her wand, Bella's quill became a straw. She stuck it in the glass and went to take a sip.

"No!" yelled Lily. Bella stopped. "Don't drink it! It's still ink," she explained. "Stick with stuff that isn't edible."

Lily walked back to her own seat, then turned to see Bella lying in a chaise lounge complete with umbrella, what used to be her desk and chair. She laughed at her friend's choice, knowing Bella's love of the beach.

Once they had had sufficient practice time, Flitwick had everyone return to their seats to learn about the removal spell. "The incantation is quite simple and easy to remember. Say the words 'Finite illusio' and tap the object with your wand. If the object is under the illusion spell, it will return to its original state. If not, nothing happens. Please use the remainder of the class to change your illusions back to normal."

At the end of class, Professor Flitwick assigned a six-inch essay on uses of the Illusion Charm. "Also study the history and uses of the Fidelius Charm. We will talk about it next week. Class dismissed."

Everyone filed out the door. As soon as they were in the hall, Sirius asked, "So, who's up for some lunch?" In usual Marauder fashion, there was a three-voice chorus of "I am," so they headed to the Great Hall, followed by Lily, Vita, Laci, and Bella.

* * *

During lunch, Lily pulled out her schedule. "Ugh, Transfiguration next. D'you think we could use the Illusion Charm to make it seem like the end of the day?"

"Oh, come on Lils. You get to be amazing at Charms. It's only fair for you to be terrible at Transfiguration," James informed her through a bite of roll.

"Easy for you to say," Lily grumbled.

"Okay, fine," James conceded. "I'll be your partner so I can help you, okay?"

Lily noticeably perked up and smiled. "Thank you, James! I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"What, so now you're just using me?" James feigned hurt. "I feel so unloved," he whimpered, but his face showed that it was threatening to smile.

"James!" Lily hit him. "You know what I meant!"

"What is this? First verbal, now physical abuse?"

Their bantering continued, while down the table, Sirius was trying to carry on a meaningful conversation.

"Bella? What would you say if I told you I liked you?"

"I don't know," she said, avoiding the question. "Why?"

"Because I do," Sirius said, unsure of why this was so hard for him. Every other girl had been much easier to ask out. He was always in control of his feelings, never self-conscious, as nearly every girl in the school was desperate for a chance with him. _'Maybe that's what makes this so hard,'_ he thought. _'She's one of my best friends, and she doesn't beg and grovel at my feet, or worship the ground I walk on.'_

"Sirius, I don't know…" Bella began cautiously. "I mean, we're really good friends, best friends even. I don't know what would happen if we were together as a couple. And every girl you've dated, you've broken up with within a month. What if it were to ruin our friendship?"

"Bella, I would never, ever do _anything_ to hurt you," Sirius vowed.

"I know you wouldn't," Bella said softly. "At least not intentionally. What if you moved on and I didn't? Or the other way around?" She paused. "I don't think I could risk our friendship. Look, we can talk later if you want, but this isn't the place. I'm sorry." She got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw her friend's face fall. She smiled at him from across the way, but he didn't return it with his usual grin. "Wow, he must really like her," Lily pointed out to James.

* * *

* * *

I'm _sooooooooooooo_ sorry it took this long to update. I had the worst writer's block with this story, I couldn't think of anything at all. However, lately I've been getting random ideas quite unexpectedly. If I remember them, the next chapter will be out soon. Please review, and thanks to all the people that gave me ideas, I'm so grateful to you!


	4. Chapter Four: The Troubles of Sirius Bl...

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: There comes a point in every fanfiction writer's life where they get sick of writing disclaimers. It's always the same old: "I don't own them." I mean really, you'd think people would understand that after a while. But no, we authors must work ceaselessly to come up with witty disclaimer after witty disclaimer, and does anyone ever stop to express gratitude for our thankless job? No, of course not. Well, you know I kid, I'm just strange like this sometimes. In conclusion, no, I don't own them.

* * *

Chapter Four

Lily and James reached the Transfiguration classroom just as Professor McGonagall was turning into the doorway. They slid past her, muttering, "Sorry." McGonagall greeted them with a stern glare and James and Lily slid into two back row seats.

Lily noticed an empty seat in the room. Taking a quick look around the class, she noticed that Sirius was the one missing. James had noticed too. "Where is Sirius?" she mouthed to him.

"I don't know." James shrugged, then looked up to see Professor McGonagall hovering over him.

"Something you would like to share with all of us, Mr. Potter? Something more interesting than the lesson I was beginning?" James shook his head. "Well, although you may be one of my top students, you still need to pay attention in my class. Otherwise you may as well take a leaf out of Mr. Black's book and not come to class at all. Do you understand me?" James nodded quietly. "Good." McGonagall returned to the front of the room.

"Class, today you will be practicing what you have learned over the past two months. As you should all know, your next practical examination is in two weeks, and some of you," she glanced around the room at Lily and a few other students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," need the practice. You may choose your own partners, but please choose wisely. There are various items provided on the back table for you to transfigure. Begin." McGonagall finished instructing the class and sat at her desk to do paperwork.

Lily and James moved closer to each other in order to work together. "Hey, Lils, look." James transfigured one of his quills into a white lily and handed it to her.

"Aw, thank you, James!" Lily kissed him on the cheek. "That's so sweet of you. Can you show me how you did that?" James obliged, but Lily wasn't paying attention.

"Lily, you have to watch," he said, the red blush slowly fading from his cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Sirius," Lily confessed, her concern showing in her face.

"I know. So am I. But we can't… well, look who's here." James pointed Lily towards the door, which Sirius had just wandered through. He looked as miserable as ever.

"Mr. Black, where have you been?" McGonagall interrogated him.

"Sorry, Professor. I got lost, I forgot the time."

McGonagall eyed him warily, but decided to let Sirius go, based on the look on his face. "Very well. Please join a group to practice your transfiguration skills.

Sirius slowly made his way to the back of the class to join Lily and James.

"Hey Sirius," Lily began cautiously.

Sirius responded with a robotic wave. "Hey Lilikins." He feigned a light mood, but Lily and James saw right through it. Sirius then simply sat there staring at a random point on the wall.

"Sirius, are you okay?" After a minute with no reply, Lily waved her hand in front of his face. Sirius snapped out of his reverie.

"Oh, hi, Lilikins," Sirius repeated wearily.

"Maybe we should just let him be," James whispered to Lily.

Lily glanced worriedly at Sirius once more. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish there was something we could do. I feel so bad for him. You can tell how sad he is just by looking at him. Even McGonagall could tell."

"It seems like Bella really has gotten to him. Sirius has never been this broken up over a girl. It's usually the other way around," James said with a grim smile.

"Well, I'm going to ask Bella what's happening," Lily decided. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

Transfiguration ended without another word from Sirius, and after dismissing everyone else, Professor McGonagall called him to the front of class. "Mr. Black," she began. "Why were you so late to class today?"

"I lost track of time-"

McGonagall cut him off. "That's what you told me earlier. However, I'm not inclined to believe your story. Now," she continued, "I want you to go straight to the hospital wing to consult Madame Pomfrey about your condition. You look terribly ill."

"But-" Sirius opened his mouth in protest and was interrupted by McGonagall once more.

"Now, Mr. Black, or I shall have to escort you." At this Sirius gave in and walked out the door and toward the hospital wing. Halfway there, he stopped and turned back in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

When Sirius stepped through the portrait hole, he glanced around the room. Spying Lily talking to Bella, he quickly crossed the room and took the stairs up to his dormitory. James saw him and quickly followed suit.

As he walked through the door, James saw that the curtains of Sirius' bed had been hastily pulled shut. James made his way over to the bed and pulled the curtains open. "Oy! Sirius!" Sirius looked up. "Hey, mate, do you want to tell me what's going on? You're completely different. Today in Transfiguration you barely said two words, didn't pull any pranks, and you didn't laugh at Peter's lack of skill once." As an afterthought, he added, "Does this have anything to do with Bella?"

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed with exasperation. "Yes, it has everything to do with Bella, did you think that I wouldn't know what Lily and her are talking about?" he ranted. His voice softened. "She won't take a chance with me, James. She doesn't think it's worth the risk."

"Maybe she just isn't sure yet. I'm sure she'll come around," James attempted to encourage his friend. "You can ask Lily later."

"Okay," Sirius agreed glumly.

"Now, I've been thinking of what we can do with our latest joke supplies…" James grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lily was still talking to Bella in the common room. "What did you tell him?" Lily asked.

"I told him that I didn't want to risk our friendship. And I don't want to lose that, Lily, I wouldn't be able to handle it if we had to stop being friends."

"But?" Lily prompted her.

"But I can't help the way that I feel for him, because I feel the same way that he does. I just don't want to go wrong with him. I don't want to be just another one of Sirius Black's ex-girlfriends." Bella poured her heart out to Lily. "You know what I mean. He hasn't had a lasting relationship at all in the six years I have known him."

"Maybe because it wasn't the right person. Sirius never had a real connection with any of those girls. He loves you, Bella. You can see it in his eyes, in the way he looks at you," Lily told her. "You have what half the girls in this school want. Don't throw it away." Bella nodded. "Besides, you really don't want half of the female population at Hogwarts to attack you for hurting their precious Sirius," Lily joked.

Bella laughed. "No. but I want to do this now. For me, for both of us. It really does seem right, I'm just afraid of what could go wrong."

"Don't be, Bella," advised Lily. "Don't focus on bad things. Only the good. I have to go talk to James now, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Lily. And thanks." Bella smiled at her, then went up to the girls' room. Lily walked the opposite way over to the boys' side.

* * *

"James!" Lily called out, knocking on the door of the boys' dorm. She had been knocking for over two minutes. "_James_! Open the damn door!" Lily finally lost her patience and gave into her temper. After all, she was doing this for Sirius, not herself. "Okay, fine, I'm coming in now." She warned.

Lily barged in through the door only to see that James and Sirius had been in the room the entire time. "James!" Lily exclaimed, exasperated. "Why didn't you answer the door?"

"Sorry, Lils," he said. "But we were discussing pranks."

"Yeah, we figured you would come in eventually," Sirius told her innocently.

Lily rolled her eyes. "The things I do for you guys… Anyway, Sirius, I know you saw me talking to Bella earlier." Sirius nodded. "Well, this is what she said…"

* * *

* * *

AN: So, I was listening to a tape the other day, and when I played it backwards, it (strangely enough) translated to "Kill Peter Pettigrew. Die, evil bastard, die!" Well, not really, but hey, a girl can dream.

Okay, there's your chapter four, I hope you liked it!!! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story, and special special thanks to the people who added me to their favorites!!! I love you guys! More soon….. Bye!


	5. Chapter Five: Sixteen Candles

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: As usual, it's not mine, it never will be mine, unless by some miracle I turn out to be adopted, and of all people, my real mother is none other than Ms. J.K. Rowling and I inherit all of the rights to the Harry Potter characters. Since I'm likely to be struck dead by lightening before that happens, lets just say that they aren't mine.

* * *

Chapter Five: Sixteen Candles

Sirius walked into the common room, his eyes sweeping the room, searching for Bella. He walked over to a few fifth years to ask if they had seen her.

"Yeah," a pretty raven-haired girl said, her eyes shining at the sight of Sirius. "She went up to the girls' dorm about an hour ago."

"Thanks," Sirius mumbled, hastily turning to go up to find Bella. He climbed the stairs three at a time, and when he reached the top, Sirius rapped on the solid oak door. He waited for an answer, catching a bit of his reflection in the shiny gold number six on the door.

'_Who would be knocking_?' Bella asked herself as she went to open it. "Sirius?" she sputtered. "I-I-I didn't expect to see you," Bella managed to stammer. '_Great, now I'm stuttering. What is wrong with me_?' As Bella regained her composure, Sirius stepped into the room and closed the door.

He looked at her a moment. "We need to talk." She nodded. "Lily told me that she spoke to you, and no I'm going to step up and speak with you myself," Sirius said, sounding very diplomatic. Bella froze, unable to nod this time. "Bella Heaven, will you be my girlfriend?"

'_Okay Bella_," Bella counseled herself, '_Come on. You can do this. Just use your words_." Finding her voice, Bella whispered, "Yes."

Sirius grinned. "Yes?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Sirius, I would love to be your girlfriend. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around his much taller frame.

"Bella," Sirius said, kissing her on the cheek. "While I'm at it, I figure I may as well ask you one more thing. Will you be my formal date to the ball?" he asked, only half joking.

"Of course," Bella hugged him tighter. "Oh, and remind me to thank Lily later." And with that, Hogwarts' newest couple walked down to the common room, hand in hand.

* * *

By dinner that night, nearly everyone in the school had heard that Sirius and Bella were together. Those who didn't found out when the couple strode into the Great Hall, Sirius' arm draped over Bella's shoulder. As Lily had predicted, half of the girls in the school were casting envious glares at Bella. They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat among James, Lily, Remus, Vita, Peter, and Laci.

"Hey guys," Remus greeted them. James nodded, and the rest of the girls waved. Peter attempted to form intelligible words through his mouthful of stuffed duck, but failed miserably. "Say, Bella, I've been thinking about it, and maybe we should put a charm on all of the girls that hate you. Turn them green with jealousy or something. That way, if you see a group of them behind you, you'll know to scream and run like hell." Remus grinned.

"In all seriousness, though, we're really happy for you guys," Lily told Bella and Sirius.

"Now sit down so we can all eat," James said, pulling out two chairs.

"Well, somebody's got his knickers in a twist," Sirius observed wryly, earning a glare from James. "I'm just saying, mate, you look a little tense, or something to that effect."

Without any more comments about James' demeanor, dinner passed by rather quickly. When it was almost time for dessert, Lily looked next to herself to talk to James, only to find his seat empty. "Um, guys?" Lily looked at her friends quizzically. "Where did James go?"

Lily's question was answered as the lights dimmed and all heads turned to the front, where a bright spotlight focused on James. "Oh my God," she breathed in disbelief.

"This is for my best friend in the entire world, Lily Evans. See, this is her sixteenth birthday, and I wanted to do something special. Something original that nobody else would do." He paused, contemplating those last words. "Okay, so it may not be the _most_ original thing in the world. In fact, it's probably straight out of one of those girly Muggle move-y things that Muggles seem to be so obsessed with, but I was always taught that it's the thought that counts." James looked directly at a furiously blushing Lily and said, "Happy Birthday, Lils." He then immediately began to belt out the words to _Sixteen Candles_, James Potter style.

When James' performance had ended, the hall was filled with cheers, whistles, laughter, and clapping. James returned to the table and wrapped Lily in a huge hug. "Thank you, James," Lily managed through his tight grip.

"You're welcome Lils," he replied. "You don't think anyone else got you the same thing, do you?"

* * *

After dinner was over and everyone had finished congratulating James on his solo, the group of friends walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, I'm going to go up and get some work out of our dorm," Lily announced. "I'll be right back down."

"Oh no no no no no, Lily," Remus said.

"'Oh no no no no no' what?" she asked.

"Well, you can go up to the room," Bella conceded.

"But you're not doing work," Sirius added.

"You see, Lils, while we have obviously respected your wish not to have a common room party, you didn't actually think we would let this occasion simply pass by, did you?" James wrapped his arm around Lily's waist and began to guide her up the stairs. "Come now, let's all see the surprise that awaits you."

They reached the door and Vita opened it to reveal a lavishly decorated room, complete with streamers, confetti, and balloons. The brightly colored balloons began dancing around the room to music that seemed to be coming out of thin air. Lily scanned the room, her eyes widening at the pile of presents.

"Oh, you guys didn't-"

"But we did, Lils. Come on. What are friends for?" James smiled.

"Parties!" exclaimed Laci, getting everyone's attention. "And all of those value things too." They still stared. "Okay, okay! I took a potion. I wanted to stay awake for the party!" Everyone laughed.

"Okay, what do you want to do first, Lilikins? This is your party, after all," Sirius said.

Lily thought for a moment. "Okay, I give. Presents!" She flounced over to her bed and sat near her presents. Everyone crowded around her.

"Ooooh!" squealed Laci. "Open mine first!" She smiled sheepishly. "It's the potion, I swear!"

"It's okay, Lace." Remus smiled at her.

"Okay everybody, I'm opening a present now. Yes,  
Laci, it's yours." Lily tore the wrappings away to reveal a beautiful silver ring. It was designed with different thin and thick bands woven together in a Celtic pattern. "Laci, this is gorgeous!" Lily put the ring on her finger and admired it a bit before pulling Laci into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Okay, me next, me next!" yelled Sirius.

"Calm down, Sir. You sound just like Laci," joked James.

"Hey!" Laci glared at him.

"Sirius, I'm opening it now…" Lily announced. She tried to lift the present. "Okay, heavy," gasped Lily. Instead of lifting it, she pulled at the paper at the top. Candy and chocolate began spilling out. "Sirius! Thank you so much! And you remembered my favorite kind. Orange chocolate!" She grinned.

"I figure that should keep you in your sugar high for a while," Sirius said and hugged her.

"Vita, you're next," Lily declared, reading a tag. She quickly unwrapped a set of silky pajamas, a shade of emerald green that perfectly matched her eyes. "Vita! I love them!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm wearing them tonight, as soon as I finish unwrapping."

"Me next?" asked Bella.

"Yup, sure." Lily reached for the gift Bella held in her hands. Inside an ornate box, there was a thin silver diary, engraved with Lily's name. "This is so great, Bella. Thank you, I love it."

"I'll go next," stated Peter without emotion. "Here you go, Lily. Happy birthday."

This time, Lily unwrapped more candy, all of the sugary sweet candy from Honeydukes. There were fizzing whizbees and chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's every flavor Beans. "Thanks Peter," Lily said graciously.

"Well, James wants to go last," Remus said, "so I guess that puts me now."

"Thank you Remus." Lily gripped the heavy box and opened it to find an old fashioned Wizards' Chess set with carved emerald play pieces. "Remus," breathed Lily, "this is beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Lily pulled Remus into a hug. "Thank you for being such an amazing friend, Lil."

"Okay, okay, hate to break it up, but… Me me me me _me_!"

"Okay, James, you! What are you, five?"

"No," James pouted, handing Lily a silver jewelry box.

Lily opened it to reveal an emerald pendant and matching earrings. "James, these are absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much! All of you, thank you! I love you guys." Lily put in her new earrings and gave James a big hug. "Thanks, James. This has been the best birthday ever."

"You're welcome, Lil. And you deserve it. Here, let me get that necklace for you." Lily obliged, and James clasped the necklace at the back of her neck. She turned back around. "Stunning," James pronounced. Both of them smiled. "Positively stunning, Lils."

* * *

* * *

Okay, I know that took a _very_ long time to update… and I'm going to have the usual excuse too… I was busy. But anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I don't think I was too pleased with parts of it, but at least its up… I can do the fine-tuning later. This is a Christmas present for Bella, whom I talked to just yesterday, and who yelled at me for not updating… I told you I was working on it Bella!!!!! Okay, well, until next time, which will hopefully be less than three months and two days… Please review, and Happy Holidays!


	6. Chapter Six: Hogsmeade, Private Party

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: So, as it is time for another update to my lovely story, it is also time for another disclaimer. You know, sometimes I stop and wonder if anybody actually reads these? And if they do, is it out of sheer boredom, or is it merely because they have not yet recognized the fact that there is only one J.K. Rowling who is the author of the Harry Potter series, and that even if I changed my name to J.K. Rowling, I still would not be her? Yes, even though it is chapter six, I have still not managed to achieve ownership of the ever popular Harry Potter series.

* * *

Chapter Six: Hogsmeade, Private Party

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Sirius asked his friends as they walked into the Great Hall. "It's already Friday at lunchtime and we don't have plans." He pulled out a chair and sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Well, I don't have any special plans," hinted Remus. "No full moon this weekend."

"Why don't we wait for the girls to get here?" James suggested. "Maybe we could let them in on our little secret." He smirked.

"You mean tell them that we're Animagi?" squealed Peter through his mouthful of treacle pudding.

"James smacked him on the head. "No, you prat! And keep it down. We don't have to tell the whole school. What I _meant_ was maybe we could take the map for a spin. Have ourselves a private Hogsmeade weekend, eh?"

"What do you mean, Hogsmeade weekend?" Laci cut in. "Next one isn't until next month." She sat down in one of the saved seats, quickly joined by Vita and Lily.

"Yeah," Bella said, after giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "What are you guys up to?"

"You'll see…" said Sirius.

"Can you girls keep a secret?" James asked.

"Of course!" Vita said, looking offended.

"Okay, okay. We have something to tell you…"

"Yes?" prompted Lily.

"After lunch," James finished with a satisfied smile.

"Fine," huffed Vita.

"Calm down, Vi. We can wait. Just what are you guys up to?" asked Bella, who was quickly silenced by a kiss from Sirius.

"Now, if I talk to much will I get one of those too?" James batted his eyelashes with a playful smirk.

"Um," Sirius looked James up and down, "no way in hell."

"Ha, James, something that Boy Wonder doesn't get." Bella looked triumphant.

"You're pushing it, lady…" warned James jokingly.

"Okay, why don't we just eat now and we can all bicker later," Remus suggested, ever the voice of reason. "That is, after we tell them our little secret."

"Yeah, they probably won't disagree then," winked Sirius. Peter, who had been stuffing his face with a complete lack of decorum, nodded his own agreement through a mouthful of food.

After eating all they could handle, everyone went back up to the common room. James and Sirius set up a circle of eight chairs in a quiet corner. When everyone had sat down, James reminded them of the importance of the secret. "You can't tell anyone. Ever," he warned.

"We get it, James," Lily cut in.

"Okay." James pulled a rolled up piece of parchment from behind his back. "This is the Marauders Map. It's a magical map that we perfected a little while ago. This map shows all of the building's secrets that we've discovered over the past six and a half years."

"What's so special about it then?" Bella asked.

"Bella, my dear, sweet, sweet Bella." Sirius shook his head with overdramatic disappointment. "Let the man finish, and you shall see. Continue, James."

"Not only does this map show the most secret and obscurely hidden passages of Hogwarts Castle, it also shows where all of the teachers are. You can see where anyone in the castle is."

"Wow," breathed Laci.

"Exactly." James was satisfied with the effect his performance had.

"So, here's the game plan. We are going to have our own private Hogsmeade weekend…"

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," whispered Laci as they neared the statue guarding the passageway. "It's just that it's so risky… What happens if we get caught?"

"Laci, who do you think you're dealing with here? We are the masters of this school," Sirius exaggerated haughtily.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, in about six and a half years of breaking the rules, we've yet to be caught."

"Yeah, have a little faith, eh girls?" James smiled as he tapped the statue and it moved out of the way, revealing a dark hole in the stone wall. "Come on!" He led the way down into the long hall that would lead them to the storage room in the Three Broomsticks.

"Can we eat when we get there?" Peter piped up.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Perhaps."

After about ten minutes of walking, Bella asked, "How long is this thing, anyway? It looks like it goes on forever."

"Not much longer, love. I'll carry you if you like," Sirius hinted with a complete lack of subtlety."

"Relax, Bella. It's only a bit longer," Remus offered.

"Hey, who ever said I didn't want to be carried?" Bella pouted.

"Damn straight, Remus." Sirius whisked Bella into his arms. "Trust me, Bells, this passage goes on forever…" Bella giggled as Sirius spun her around in his arms.

"Oy, Sirius!" James turned back to address his friend. "You play leader for a bit, okay mate?" Sirius nodded, and James fell to the back to join Lily. "Hey Lily, why so quiet?"

"Oh, hey James. Sorry, I'm just a little distracted."

"Why's that?" James asked with concern.

"Just a dream I had last night. I'm not exactly sure what it was about either," Lily confided.

"Who was in it?" James inquired curiously.

"Well, you were. And me too. But we weren't really ourselves." James looked puzzled. "I mean, we weren't acting like ourselves. All of our friends were happy and talking to each other and laughing, but not us," Lily explained. "I don't know, it's probably nothing. But there was just this feeling of sadness and loneliness that I can't shake off."

"It's okay Lils. We're good. And we're about to have an amazing time at Hogsmeade without the maniacal hordes of students rushing about." James grinned.

Lily laughed. "You sound like Sirius."

Just then, Sirius yelled from the front of the line, "We're here!" Everyone rushed forward to go through the trap door that would lead them to Hogsmeade.

"Wow," Vita spoke up. "How did you guys manage to keep this a secret for so long?"

"We're pretty good at keeping secrets," Remus responded cryptically.

Vita looked confused for a moment, but shook it off. "So, Laci, still unsure about this?"

"No! Now I'm just really excited! Think of all the extra shopping this gives us."

"Just remember, we have to be back by dinner. If all eight of us are missing, Dumbeldore'll get pretty suspicious, and I don't even want to know what kind of ideas Snape will try to put in his head." James grimaced.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. He'll be far too busy itching." Sirius grinned mischeviously.

"Siri, you didn't…" Bella's eyes widened. "I can't believe you! That poor boy… Not that he doesn't deserve it, of course."

"Of course I don't deserve it! You know I hate being called Jimmy!" James shouted.

"Um, James?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Belle?"

"I wasn't talking about you, you egotistical prat." Bella smacked him playfully on the back of the head.

"Oh, right." James looked up. "Back to business then. We should go in pairs. Sir, you and Bella first. I don't want the crazy one anywhere near me…" he joked. "Then Peter and Laci, followed by Remus and Vita. Me and Lils will be out last. We can all meet in the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeers in ten minutes. Okay everyone?"

"Yes, fearless leader." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just go, Sir," sighed James. "Bella, you keep him in line!"

"Of course." Bella grinned devilishly. "Let's go," she said, grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him under the trap door.

"Hey, aren't trap doors like mistletoe?" Sirius inquired with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, you'll just do anything-" Bella was cut off by an overly hormonal Sirius. "Sirius!" she shrieked, trying to fight off her much larger boyfriend. "Come on, there's plenty of time for that later. We're holding everyone up." Bella wouldn't say it out loud, but she really wouldn't have minded staying there with Sirius, under the trap door pretending to be mistletoe.

* * *

Once everyone had finally gotten into the Three Broomsticks and ordered butterbeers, they discussed their plans for the day. All of the girls wanted to go shopping for new robes for the end of year ball Lily had told them about. Peter wanted to go to Honeydukes, and the other three boys wanted to hit the joke shop, as usual.

"Come on Pete, come to Zonko's with us," Sirius coaxed. "We can go to Honeydukes on the way out. We all have to meet there anyway."

"That's right," James said. "Five o'clock. We have to make sure we're back by dinner. Don't be late. Then we can go down into the passage in pairs again."

"Okay then," Sirius said. "Have fun girls!" He gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. "See you later, love."

* * *

After a few hours of shopping, everyone met up at Honeydukes as planned. The boys were each carrying bags bearing the Zonko's store logo.

"Why didn't you girls buy anything?" Remus asked, gesturing towards their empty hands.

"Everything is being held in the shop. We didn't want to carry nice robes through the passage all the way back," Vita explained.

"Right," Bella said.

"Okay, now that we're all here, back to school," James told them

Everyone made their way down to the secret passage to get back to Hogwarts. They made it just in time to hide their purchases in their trunks and get down to join the other students for a nice feast for dinner.

* * *

* * *

It's been forever, huh? Sorry!!! I feel really bad... I just let time slip away from me. But I promised my good friend Bella that I would update this weekend, so this chapter is dedicated to her, once again. Please review! I'll try to get up another chapter soon!


	7. Chapter Seven: No Secrets

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: Once again, no, I don't have the exclusive and coveted rights to Harry Potter that J.K. Rowling has. I'm simply not English enough. Wouldn't it just be such fun to be English and own Harry Potter? Wow…

* * *

Chapter Seven: No Secrets

"Bella, I'm bored," Sirius complained.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Don't answer that question," Bella said quickly.

"Sirius, calm down and stop being so antsy. There will be plenty to do later," James said mysteriously.

"Ah, that's right. I forgot. Today's…"

"Today's what, Siri?" Bella asked.

"Wednesday!" Sirius tried to cover up.

Bella directed a confused look at Lily, who was curled up in an overstuffed armchair and doing her work. Lily looked away, knowing that they would not tell Bella the truth. At least not now.

"Maybe we should get going up to bed soon," Lily suggested, changing the subject.

"Why?" Bella asked. "It's only nine."

"Well, we have double potions tomorrow. And I need to talk to you about something," Lily lied, knowing that James and Sirius would need an excuse to leave soon.

"About what?" Bella looked concerned.

Lily sighed. She hated lying to her friend. She bet Sirius hated lying to Bella even more. "You'll see." Lily began packing up her books.

As the two girls climbed the first step up to their dormitory, James and Sirius made a run for it. Lily knew that any minute now they would be off to the grounds for their secret business. Lily let out a small sigh, one so soft that Bella could not hear it. Peter would be turning into his Animagus form – a rat. His true form, Lily couldn't help but think. Sirius would become that big, loveable, shaggy black dog. And James. Lily sighed again, this time more audibly.

"What was that Lil?" Bella asked, interrupting Lily's reverie.

"Oh, nothing," Lily responded absently. She returned quickly to her thoughts as they walked through the door and into their room. Lily laid back on her bed. James would become a majestic, powerful stag. She had seen him once, when they were serving a detention in the Forbidden Forest together. They had "accidentally" separated themselves from an oblivious Argus Filch and run off while he searched for his beloved Mrs. Norris.

_"Do you want to know a secret?" James had asked Lily, his eyes daring her to say yes._

_"Okay, I'll bite," Lily remembered herself saying to him. "What is it?" And just like that, James was gone and the stag was standing in his place. At first, Lily had tried to convince herself it was just a trick, and that James was hiding behind one of the many trees surrounding her and the stag. But one look into the stag's eyes told her everything. He had James' same bright blue eyes; Lily had know they were unmistakable. "James… is that you? How…" her voice had trailed off. James had transformed back into his human self._

_"Lils? You okay there?" James had stepped forward and stared back into her eyes, which were still fixed on the place where the stag had been, until Lily had come out of her trancelike state. "Hey, Lils, no secrets, okay? You know everything about me."_

Lily smiled, as she had when he said that to her. Suddenly she was aware that someone was shaking her.

"Lily! Lily, hey! Wake up!" Bella yelled.

"Okay Bella, I'm awake. You can stop shaking me now!"

"Sorry Lily, you were beginning to scare me there. You just plopped onto your bed and you looked so out of it I didn't know what happened to you," Bella explained.

"Just… thinking," Lily finished weakly.

"So what was it that was so important for you to talk to me about?"

"What? Oh, right. Sorry Bella, I'm a bit distracted. Let me think," Lily said.

"Hey girls!" Laci broke the silence with her greeting as she and Vita bounced into the dorm. Lily took her chance and offered the girls' arrival as an excuse to postpone her discussion with Bella.

'_Hopefully by then I'll actually have something to talk to Bella about,_' thought Lily.

By the time everyone had calmed down, it really was time to go to sleep. Lily closed the curtains around her bed. "Night Vi, Laci, Bella," Lily managed before she fell asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, across Gryffindor tower, James, Sirius, and Peter came up with the sun. all three boys fell into their beds, and James didn't even bother to put away his invisibility cloak.

After what seemed like only seconds to the boys, all three were rudely awakened by a series of loud knocks on their door. "James!" Lily's voice was heard loud and clear, even through the thick door. "Guys, you have to get up. We're already late for breakfast!"

"Breakfast?" Sirius asked groggily, carefully opening one eye.

"Okay," James sighed sleepily. "We're coming Lils. Be right out."

In less than three minutes, all three were ready and out the door, and the very groggy and disheveled James, Sirius, and Peter greeted Lily. "Thanks for waking us up Lils," James said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"No problem," Lily smiled. "I've gotten used to it after three years of practice. Besided, what would Dumbledore think if the Marauders didn't show up for a meal?"

"Remus isn't going to be there, " Peter pointed out childishly.

"Well Dumbledore knows that already. Do you really want him wondering where you three are? How long do you think it will be until he figures it out if you slip up Peter?" Lily asked pointedly.

Peter responded by stomping angrily down the stairs in a huff.

* * *

At the end of the day, seven out of the eight best friends sat in the Gryffindor common room, wondering where James was. "Where is he?" Sirius whined.

As if on cue, James walked into the room, a huge grin plastered on his face. He sank into one of the red overstuffed chairs and sighed.

"James, what's going on?" Remus asked patiently.

"Remus, m'boy, I think… I'm in love," James informed him. That got everyone's attention. Lily rolled her eyes, not quite sure why her heart had started beating faster or why she felt a sudden hatred for this unknown girl. She decided to ignore it.

"What d'you mean Jamesy boy?" Sirius questioned.

"I mean I'm in love, Sir. I just met the most amazing girl ever," James said, clearly lovestruck.

"Love at first sight?" Lily scoffed, then immediately covered her mouth with both hands, earning herself a quizzical look from Sirius.

"Well? Spill!" Bella said, eager for talk about relationships other than her own.

"Yeah, who is she?" Laci asked.

"Well, her name is Sarah Sills. She's a fifth year in Ravenclaw. She has white-gold hair, and the most gorgeous captivating eyes," James babbled dreamily.

"Probably part veela," Lily muttered, winning another look from Sirius.

James didn't even seem to hear his best friend. He just kept going. "We'd never met before, but we just walked right into each other in the hall on the third floor. It must have been… fate." He sighed again.

"I think our boy has got it pretty bad," Sirius said, one eye still on Lily to watch her reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Lily stood abruptly and excused herself from the group. "Er, sorry, I have to…" Lily didn't finish her sentence.

"Bye," James said absently as she quickly walked away.

As Lily walked away from her friends, who, excluding James, so lovestruck he had barely noticed her escape, were quite confused, she drifted back to her earlier thoughts.

"_Hey, Lils, no secrets, okay?_" James' voice haunted her as she realized what a big secret she was keeping from James.

* * *

* * *

So that was my first update in a very long time. Almost a whole year.I really just couldn't think of anything to write. Life goes on though. Now I'm back on track, and I think that I might even get another chapter out before the end of August. Here's hoping...


	8. Chapter Eight: Confessions

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: No. Not mine. Not even a little bit. Not even the tiniest smidgen. Nope, not even that. Sigh.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Confessions

That Friday, at the prefect's meeting, Lily was still somewhat uncomfortable around James, who was still head over feet for Sarah Sills. For the first time, Lily found herself unable to concentrate on what Laurel and Cullen were saying.

"Lily! Snap out of it!" James hissed, drawing Lily out of her thoughts.

'_Well, I'm surprised he's able to pay any attention. For once he's not thinking about **Sarah**_,' Lily thought hypocritically.

"Er, Laurel?" James began, "Just a quick question. Is this going to be a couples' event? Do we have dates for the ball?"

"It's optional, but yes, James, you may bring a date," Laure patiently answered James.

'_Guess I was wrong_,' Lily thought.

When Laurel finally adjourned the meeting, satisfied that she had covered everything on the agenda, Lily was eager to get out. She was the first out the door, and had the misfortune to run right into Sarah Sills, who was waiting outside the door for James. Without so much as an apology, Lily picked herself up and dashed off, leaving Sarah on the floor, stunned. Just before she was out of earshot, Lily heard James' excited greeting for Sarah, the one that used to be reserved only for Lily.

* * *

After a week of running into Hogwarts' latest couple round every corner, Lily was finally getting used to it. She was also getting used to hiding her true thoughts from everybody, especially James. 

It was a boring Thursday night, and Lily freed herself from thoughts of James for the time being by curling up into her armchair and working on a Potions essay. Sirius and Bella were sitting on a plush red sofa, and James was stretched out across from the couple on a loveseat that didn't seem big enough for him, most likely thinking of his own significant other.

Sirius looked around. Everyone else was otherwise occupied. He then turned to Bella. "Belle," he whined. "Belle, I'm bored again. Let's go do something."

"What on earth are we going to do on a Thursday night when it's too late to leave the common room?" Bella sighed. "You've already given up on chess, gobstones, and even homework."

"But you were beating my arse. It was terrible. I can't be beat by my girlfriend and still be expected to maintain interest in something."

"How could you say anyone beat you at homework?" Bella looked at Sirius blankly.

"Lily can. She's super-girl. She should wear a pink cape."

"I can't," Lily chimed in. "It would clash with my hair."

"I'm sorry Miss Fashionista. I wasn't aware you were listening," Sirius told her.

"Well, it doesn't matter now Siri. Super-girl is hanging up her pink cape and going to sleep. I've just finished my Potions essay and I'm exhausted. Night all."

Remus looked up from his reading. "Goodnight Lily," he said kindly.

"We'll join you after this game, Lily," Vita spoke for herself and Laci.

"Night Lily," James said, momentarily out of his daydream.

"Nighty night super-girl!" Sirius called, to which Lily rolled her eyes.

"Thank God I'm leaving," she joked, and made her way to the stairs.

"Bella, I'm still bored!" Sirius cried.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Siri, go to bed then!" Bella shouted in exasperation. Sirius looked at her, shocked by her yelling, and Bella burst into giggles. "But really, Siri, go to sleep. I'm going now." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "You coming, Vi? Lace?"

"Yup, all done," Laci said, hopping out of her chair. She and Vita accompanied Bella to their room.

"I'm turning in also," Remus said, getting up to go upstairs.

"I'll just see if I can snap old Jimsy here out of his trance. Nigh Remus," Sirius offered as Remus joined Peter in the dorm.

"Oy, Jimmy boy!" Sirius yelled into James' face. James jumped up. "What's gotten into you, mate? You don't even pay attention to your best friend anymore," Sirius said, gesturing toward Lily's room.

"Sure I do," James argued. "I'm just a bit caught up with Sarah is all. Lily understands. She's fine with it, else she would have said something."

"You sure about that?" Sirius questioned.

"What are you now, Mr. Perceptive?" James asked, getting a bit defensive.

"A lot more than you are lately. But forget I said anything. I'm off to bed." Sirius walked out, making up his mind to have a discussion with Lily about James as soon as he could.

* * *

True to his word, Sirius went down to the common room early the next morning, hoping to catch Lily before she went down to breakfast. He was greeted by the sight of James, still sprawled out on the too-small loveseat. 

Waking James up, Sirius told him to go get some breakfast. Just as James exited through the portrait hole, Lily and Bella came into the common rom.

"Hey love," Sirius greeted Bella. "I want to talk with Lilikins for a bit, so I'll meet you at breakfast."

"Okay," Bella complied, a bit puzzled. She looked in askance at Lily, who also seemed lost. "See you, then."

As the last of the stragglers cleared the common room, Sirius asked, "Lily, what's been going on with you lately? You aren't yourself, and even I've noticed something's not right."

"I'm fine, Sirius," Lily protested. "Really, let's just go to breakfast."

"Lils…" Lily shivered at the name James used to call her. "Sorry. Lily, please, you need to talk to someone, and as a pretty sensitive guy, and James' other best friend, I think I'm a pretty good candidate," Sirius stated.

"Well…"

"Here, sit with me," Sirius offered, motioning a sofa. "So what's going on?" Sirius tried again.

Lily found herself sitting with her back resting on the end of the sofa and opening up to Sirius. "I just feel like I'm losing my best friend. We've barely talked for days now. The only times I ever see James, he's with Sarah, and not even the Minister of Magic could get his attention then."

Sirius nodded sympathetically. "I know what you mean. But it's something more, Lily, I can see it in your eyes. What else is bothering you?"

On the way to breakfast, James suddenly realized that he had forgotten his book for Transfiguration. Knowing Professor McGonagall would kill him if he was late or without his book, he headed back to his dormitory to get it. That way he would be able to walk with Sarah to her Divination lesson after breakfast.

"Ripplesplosh," he said to the Fat Lady. As the portrait hole opened, he heard two familiar voices. James hung back for a moment.

"In or out?" the Fat Lady asked irritably.

"Hold on," James hissed, listening intently to the conversation inside the common room.

"I just don't know what to think," he heard Lily say. "I know I miss James being there and being my best friend, but it's more than that. I'm… jealous of Sarah," Lily said in a considerably softer voice. "I think… Siri, I'm in love with James."

James was shocked, and backing away from the portrait hole, he leaned against a wall. "Finally," huffed the Fat Lady. She eyed James. "Well, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

Inside the common room, Lily was also shocked by her words. "Oh, Sirius… I… I don't know where that came from. I… You mustn't let on that you know that. I couldn't face James if he knew. I don't know…" Lily stammered.

"Relax Lilikins, your secret's safe with me, I promise you," Sirius told her honestly. "Come on now, let's get you some breakfast, okay?"

Lily nodded in agreement, and the pair made their way to the portrait and down to the Great Hall.

James hung back against the wall, still processing his thoughts. '_No secrets_,' he though ironically.

* * *

Oooh... intense. Look for more updates soon... And Happy Birthday to me! Do you like my present for you? Pleeeeeeease review! 


	9. Chapter Nine: The Ball

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of the characters from J.K.'s books. However, I do own this fabulous shampoo that makes my hair smell quite lovely.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The Ball

Despite all of the turmoil in some of its students' lives, life at Hogwarts continued as usual. As the last month of school approached, the students grew increasingly excited about the end of year celebrations. Although Ravenclaw had already taken the Quidditch cup in a grueling match against Slytherin, there was still the House cup to be won and the end of year ball to look forward to.

After her revelation to Sirius, Lily went on pretending it had never happened and that she couldn't be happier for her distant best friend. James also pretended he had never heard Lily blurt out those words. He couldn't wait to parade around the ball with Sarah.

As the night of the ball grew closer, the students had another Hogsmeade weekend to get anything they needed for the special night. For the first time, James did not go with the Marauders. Instead he opted, or more accurately was obligated, to go and spend the day with Sarah.

Remus and Peter accompanied Sirius, who was muttering something about loyalty and best mates, to Zonko's. While three-quarters of the Marauders browsed in the joke shop, Lily went with Bella, Laci, and Vita to go and pick up their dress robes for the ball. Lily was to be escorted by Remus, Bella was obviously going with Sirius, and Vita and Laci had each found a date to go with.

As the girls left the dress robes shop, Bella pulled Lily back. "Lil, we need to talk. You know, you never did tell me what you needed to talk to me about that night a while back," she said, motioning to Vita and Laci to keep going without them. "Lily?"

Lily grimaced. "Yes."

"Lily," Bella began gently, "does this have anything to do with James?"

Lily nodded. "I've only told Sirius. He's a great guy Bell, and an amazing friend."

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him I'm in love with James," Lily stated simply.

Bella was nonplussed. "You know, I thought it was something like that. You can't hide it from me very well Lil."

"Just swear you won't say anything, and we can go catch up with everyone in the Three Broomsticks."

"You know I won't. No problem."

"Okay," Lily said. "Let's go then."

Five minutes later, they were joining Laci, Vita, and the Marauders sans James at a table in the Three Broomsticks. They all chatted happily over Butterbeers, but Lily couldn't help but miss James. It just wasn't the same without him there.

* * *

A week later, the night of the ball had arrived. Lily, Bella, Laci, and Vita were all holed up in their dormitory readying themselves for the gentlemen awaiting their presence.

Lily sat in front of a vanity mirror, fixing a jeweled clip into her softly curled hair. She reached for a silver box on top of her vanity and opened it. She stared for a moment at the emerald pendant and earrings James had given her on her birthday. Lily sighed. It seemed like so long ago. After a moment, Lily snapped the box shut, knowing she couldn't bring herself to wear the jewelry tonight, no matter how well it matched her robes. Instead she clasped an old silver locket around her neck, a gift her grandmother had given Lily when she was younger. She stood up and looked at her friends. "Are we ready?"

"The three girls nodded, and all made their way to the stairs. Looking at Bella's flowing blue dress robes as she walked out the door, Lily couldn't help but think of James' blue eyes.

* * *

As the girls came into the Gryffindor common room, Sirius' eyes widened. He walked over to Bella and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous," Sirius professed.

"Lily, you look lovely," Remus told her quietly.

"Thank you Remus," Lily responded. "For everything," she added, alluding to how Remus, perhaps realizing how Lily felt about going to the ball and seeing James with Sarah, had asked Lily to accompany him to the ball. Lily had protested, telling him to ask someone else. "You don't have to take care of me. You should have a good time at the ball," she had said to him.

Remus had replied, "Lily, after everything you've done for me, it's the least I can do. Besides, who says I won't have a good time with you?"

"Well," Vita cut into Lily's thoughts, "We have to go meet our dates by the staircase. Laci and Vita were each going with a boy from Ravenclaw. Stephen and Daniel were also sixth years, and Laci and Vita had been friends with them for a few months.

"See you at the ball!" Laci called as she exited through the portrait hole.

"Peter, where's that girl you said you were taking?" Remus asked.

"I have to go down to the dungeons to pick her up," Peter informed them, unenthused.

"Why down there? Who is she anyway?" Lily asked.

"She's Davis Rhine's younger sister. He asked me to take her because she wants to go, but she's only a second year," Peter said with an air of self-importance.

"She's a Slytherin?" Bella wrinkled her nose.

"Since when are you friends with him?" Sirius asked. "Or any of them, for that matter?"

"I can have other friends, Sirius," Peter said defensively, sounding annoyed. "Now I'm going to pick up my date. See you at the ball. Peter exited through the portrait hole, leaving Sirius, Bella, Lily, and Remus alone in the common room.

"Wonder if he knows that girl's only using him to get to the ball. Guess none of Davis' other minions would take her," Sirius observed.

"So," Lily began, changing the topic, "has James come through yet?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to know the answer.

"He left about an hour ago to meet Sarah before the ball," Remus told her apologetically.

"Oh," Lily said. "Right."

"So, are we ready to go?" Bella said, in attempt to shift Lily's attention from James to the ball.

"Yes, let's." Sirius said, joining Bella's efforts.

Remus offered Lily his arm and the pair followed Bella and Sirius out the portrait hole.

At the ball, everyone looked like they were having a great time. Even Lily seemed to be enjoying herself, despite her problems about James. Remus was with her, making sure that she did have a good time. Lily thought about how lucky she was to have a friend like Remus. "Remus, thank you so much for being here with me, I'm sorry I'm not better company."

"You're fine, Lily," Remus reassured her. "Would you like to dance? Maybe it will take your mind off things for a little while." Lily silently agreed, taking the hand Remus offered. As they moved onto the dance floor, Remus took care to steer Lily to a place where she wouldn't catch a glimpse of James and Sarah together. The pair danced through the next three songs and the steps helped to keep Lily's mind off of James.

Until James and Sarah ended up less than five feet away from them as James spun Sarah around, she shot an evil look at Lily. She spun back into James' arms and kissed him hard on the mouth, hoping Lily was still watching.

Lily leaned over to whisper into Remus' ear. "I have to get out of here." She felt a lump forming in her throat. "Can we go for a walk or something, please?"

"Of course Lily." Remus took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze as they headed to the doors.

The grounds immediately outside the main entrance to the Great Hall were lit beautifully, and Lily wished she could enjoy it more. "I'm so sorry, Remus," she said.

"No, Lily, don't worry about it. I'm here for you, okay? Now what happened in there?" Remus asked, concerned.

"I don't know," Lily sighed. "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't stay there and watch him with her. I hate that it's not me," she admitted. They sat down on a nearby bench. "Oh, Remus, what am I going to do?" Lily cried, leaning into Remus' chest.

"Shh, Lily, it's okay." Remus wrapped his arms around her, wishing that he could make everything better and heal his friend's broken heart.

* * *

Fab! It only took me eightish months! Hopefully more in less time...


	10. Chapter Ten: Fool For Love

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: No, definitely not. If I owned Harry Potter and co. you'd be waiting a hell of a lot longer for each book to come out. And also I would be rich.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Fool For Love

The morning after the ball, Sirius, Remus, and Peter awoke to classical music, courtesy of James' slightly off key humming. James, of course, was already fully awake and obliviously waltzing to the music of his mind.

"James," Sirius started irritably, sitting up in bed, "What in the name of hell are you doing? It's eight-o-clock in the bleeding morning, and you're waltzing, sans partner, around our dormitory. I hate to dampen your spirits, but screw your head back on and shut up so the rest of us can go back to sleep!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, I just don't think I can stop," James informed him with a stupid grin. "Last night was just so…" James continued to babble about his night with Sarah, not noticing the silent plan made by Sirius and Remus.

Remus casually walked to the door and opened it. Sirius rose, substituted himself for James' imaginary partner, and waltzed James out the door. He rushed back in just as Remus shut the door on James and turned the lock. "Well that's solves that problem," Sirius said. "Now back to my beauty rest."

James waltzed into the common room, where Lily was curled up with a book in front of the fire, fast asleep. His humming woke her with a start, and she sat straight up, earning a surprised look from James.

"Good morning, Lily," James said politely, as she tried to shrink away from him.

"Morning, James," Lily stammered as she quickly rose and shook out her wrinkled clothes. "I was just… reading a bit… before breakfast." She looked at her wrist as though she was wearing a watch. "Look at that, breakfast has just started! Guess I'll get going!" she squeaked, dashing out through the portrait hole, leaving behind a befuddled James, who was no longer able to waltz.

* * *

Lily groaned as she walked down the hall. She hated herself for acting that way around James. It seemed to Lily that she was turning into one of "those girls" – the type that act all crazy the second they make eye contact with a boy they like. She shook off the feeling as she rounded the corner and walked past an open room. Lily did a double take and stepped back for a moment. She quietly peered into the room and saw none other than Sarah Sills talking to a boy Lily knew she recognized, but couldn't match a name to. Pressing herself against the wall, Lily listened. 

"Are you sure?" the male voice asked.

"I've got him right where I want him, baby," Sarah said. "Mark my words, Dustin Ivers," she continued, revealing his name to Lily, "I have James Potter eating out of the palm of my hand."

"How can you be so sure?" Dustin questioned her, doubtfully.

"Because he chose me over her Lily Evans, his best friend in the entire world. I'm so in. Now all I have to do is get him away from his little gang and we'll be all set…"

As the voices stopped, Lily peered into the room and saw Sarah straddling Dustin, her lips locked on his. Lily didn't stay to see or hear any more. She rushed down to the Great Hall to gather her thoughts. '_Great_,' she thought. '_Not only is he making me lose sleep, but I'm eavesdropping and spying and going crazy in general!_"

She entered the nearly empty dining hall and sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, mulling over what had just happened. '_I have to tell James_,' she thought loyally. She procrastinated mentally. '_Later_,' she told herself.

* * *

In Herbology that day, Lily and Bella were working and talking together when Lily decided to ask Bella about what she had heard earlier. 

"Hey Bells? Completely hypothetically, if Sirius was cheating on you…"

"He's **what**?" Bella screamed.

"Bella, no!" Lily tried to tell her.

"Sirius Black we are through!" Bella yelled across the greenhouse.

"What? Why?" a panicked Sirius shouted back.

Lily grabbed Bella's arm and pulled Bella to face her. "Bella, that was hypothetical. Sirius is **not** cheating on you."

"Oh, right," Bella processed this. "Sorry babe, we're back on!" she advertised to Sirius, as well as to the entire greenhouse. "Now Lily, what were you saying?"

"Okay, don't freak out this time." Bella nodded. "**Hypothetically**, if Sirius was cheating on you, which he is **not**, but if he was, and I knew, would you want me to tell you?"

"Of course," Bella answered instantly. "Lily if you know something like that, you have to tell whoever it is. They won't like hearing it, but they'll thank you later for saving them more heartache in the long run."

"That's what I figured," Lily murmured dejectedly.

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, Lily timidly approached James during a rare moment when Sarah was not at his side or in his lap. "James, I need to talk to you." 

"Shoot, Lily," James said casually.

"Not here. Come outside with me." James obliged and rose to follow Lily out the door.

When they reached the steps outside the main entrance, James finally asked, "What's up? What did you have to talk to me about?"

"James, this is really hard to tell you and I swear I wish it wasn't true, because I know how much you like her…"

"Spit it out, Lily," James said impatiently, thinking that Lily was going to tell him what he had overheard her telling Sirius a month earlier, before their relationship had become so strained.

"Sarah is cheating on you!" Lily blurted out.

"What?" James spat angrily.

"I saw her… James, she's cheating on you. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" James asked her slowly, trying and failing to mask his anger with a falsely calm voice.

"I'm trying to tell you… James, I saw her. I saw Sarah with another guy. That Slytherin, Dustin Ivers," Lily said, remembering how Sarah had given away his name.

"I know what you **said**. I want to know what the hell you mean by dragging me out here and lying to me about my girlfriend cheating on me just because you're jealous," James menaced.

"Lying to you? I would never…" Lily's voice broke. "James what do **you** mean? Why would you say that?" she pleaded.

"Because you are. You're jealous because I'm with Sarah. I know you are. You told Sirius you're in love with me," James ventured boldly.

"How did you know…" Lily's words gave her away. "He didn't tell you…"

"No. I overheard your conversation. So it's true."

"You were eavesdropping on me? James, what has happened to you?"

'_I don't know_,' a part of James wanted to say. It wanted to reach out and comfort her, to tell her how sorry he was… but no.

"Nothing," he snapped violently. "You just can't take the fact that I have someone that I love and it's not you."

Lily looked up at him tearfully for a minute before turning to run back up the stairs and into the castle, but not long enough to see the flicker of regret in James' eyes. She walked down the hall, not really caring where she was or where she was going. James didn't believe her. And worse, he didn't trust her. '_He actually thought I would lie to him_… _He knows I love him_…' she thought. Lily choked back a sob and stumbled up the first step of the staircase she had unknowingly come upon. She began ascending the stairs, still lost in thoughts of what had just happened. '_I've lost him_,' she thought.

As she continued miserably up the long staircase, still thinking about James, Lily didn't notice the staircase starting to move, nor did she hear the footsteps behind her. Right before she fell, Lily turned to see the face of Dustin Ivers twisting into an evil smirk as he waved to her. '_So this is what dying feels like_,' Lily thought as she plummeted toward the ground, not even aware of when the falling stopped and she hit the stone floor.

Coming out from behind a pillar, Sarah remarked, "Didn't even scream on the way down." She snuggled into Dustin as he put his arm around her and gave him a satisfied smile. "Guess our little Lily was a little sad," she said in a mock baby voice, before strutting haughtily down the hall with Dustin in tow.


	11. Chapter 11: After I Fall

**Secretly**

Lily Evans and James Potter have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. What happens when Lily discovers the one thing that has the potential to ruin their friendship? (Starts mid 6th year.)

Disclaimer: Right, like I own them.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: After I Fall

James stormed into the common room, ignoring his friends' questions. He stomped up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, but when he turned to slam the door, Sirius was in the way. "Bad day?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not in the mood, Sirius," James snarled.

"Whoa," Sirius said, backing up a little. "Prongs, what happened?"

"Nothing," James snapped.

"Not gonna fly. Tell me what's going on. If you're going to be in this sort of mood, it certainly affects all of us.

"Lily…" James began.

"What about her?"

"She told me Sarah is cheating on me. Can you believe she would lie about something like that? I thought we were best friends."

"You _**are**_best friends, James. What makes you think she's lying?"

"I heard you and Lily talking in the common room," James confided. "When she told you that she's in love with me."

"And you still think she would like just to hurt you?" asked Sirius.

"I feel bad that she's jealous, but…"

"Maybe you need to get your priorities straight, James," Sirius told him, sounding disgusted. "Think about it. She's been your best friend forever. She's always loved you. Now that she's **_in_** love with you do you really think she'd want to see you hurt?"

"I think she wants to see me without Sarah."

"You're completely made, James. If you think that you can replace Lily with your girlfriend of the week, you're wrong. And if you think the most selfless girl I've ever met would try to break you and your girlfriend up just so she would be happy? You're an idiot," Sirius spat, uncharacteristically angry with James. With a look he normally reserved for Severus Snape, Sirius stalked out the door and returned to the common room, leaving James standing alone in shock.

* * *

"What was all that about, babe?" Bella asked Sirius when he returned to the common room. 

Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but instead McGonagall's voice was heard. "Black, come quick. The rest of you as well," McGonagall said, indicating Remus and Bella. As they exited through the portrait hole, McGonagall asked, "Black, where's Potter?"

"Sulking in the dorms," mumbled Sirius.

"Professor what is this about?" asked Remus, ever the practical one.

"Lily. In the Hospital Wing," McGonagall said simply.

"What?" Bella practically shouted. "What happened?"

"She had a fall," came McGonagall's barely informative response.

"Shouldn't James be here?" Bella asked Sirius as they hurried down the corridor.

"Trust me, he's the last thing Lily will need right now," Sirius growled.

Bella was about to ask why, but they had already reached Madame Charisse's door. "Here we are," McGonagall announced, opening the door for the three teens.

Bella rushed to Lily's bed, gasping as her eyes took in the bruises covering Lily's body. "How high did she fall from?" she whispered.

"I don't know," answered McGonagall. "Madame Charisse has already mended her bones, they just need to be left in place a while longer. The bruises should fade soon on their own."

"As bad as it all looks, she isn't in any pain," Madame Charisse said softly, joining them at Lily's bedside. "She's in a coma while her body tries to heal itself. Her injuries weren't caused by any sort of spell, so I can't magically bring her out of her coma. But I gave her something just in case she starts to feel anything."

"Do you know when she's going to wake up?" Sirius interrupted.

"No," admitted Madame Charisse. "Unfortunately all we can do now is wait and hope."

"Madame Charisse has agreed to allow you three to stay for a half hour right now," McGonagall informed them. "You will be allowed to visit after classes during the week and anytime until 10 pm on the weekends."

"Thank you," Bella spoke for all three, her voice wavering slightly.

"We'll leave you now," McGonagall said, motioning to Madame Charisse to follow her.

Bella watched them walk out of the room before turning to Sirius. "So, what's going on? Where's James?" she asked quietly, as if she thought Lily might be listening.

"James and Lily had an argument. He accused her of lying to him about Sarah because she's jealous. He listened in on Lily's conversation with me. The one where she told me how she feels about James." Remus and Bella nodded knowingly. "That guy isn't James anymore than this lifeless body right here is Lily," Sirius concluded. "And I don't really think any of us need to deal with him right now."

Bella leaned over and gave Sirius a comforting hug. ""It'll be okay Siri. Let's just sit here for a while so that Lily doesn't have to be alone." She reached over and held Lily's hand between her own. "We can deal with James some other time. He's not what's important right now."

"Not caring about your friends goes both ways," Remus said wisely. "James will learn soon enough."

* * *

Meanwhile, James still sat in his dormitory, sulking about the day's events. Finally he decided to get up and face everyone in the common room. However, when he got down the stairs and into the common room, it was practically empty, except for a few stray first years. Shrugging it off, he walked out of the room and went in search of Sarah. 

Turning a corner in the dungeons, James practically ran over a Slytherin girl who he recognized as one of Sarah's dorm mates. "Karen, right?" James asked. She nodded in response. "Can you find Sarah in there for me?" he asked, pointing toward the Slytherin entrance.

"Sure," Karen answered, smiling slyly. She slipped into the common room, leaving James alone in the hall.

A few minutes later, Sarah tapped James on the shoulder expectantly. "My kiss?" James obediently kissed her. "So what do you want to do, baby?"

"Find an empty classroom?" James suggested eagerly. Sarah laughed the same icy laugh she had earlier that night with Dustin. James reached for her arm and the pair began walking through the dungeons in search of a room.

After a sufficient amount of snogging, James walked Sarah back to her common room. When he finally made it back to Gryffindor tower, the common room was empty. _'Just as well,'_ James thought, not caring to get into it with Sirius or Lily again. He tiptoed up to his dorm and entered quietly, not bothering to undress before flopping onto his bed and closing the curtains around himself.

The next morning, James walked into the Great Hall to have an early breakfast, successfully avoiding the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors. He went to Charms and sat in a different seat than usual. When everyone else trickled in and class began, James looked around and noticed that Lily was missing. _'Her favorite class?'_ James wondered. _'She wouldn't miss it on my account.'_

When Charms was over, James walked up to Sirius and Remus, ignoring Bella's glare. "What happened to Lily? She wouldn't miss Charms."

Bella gave James an evil look. "How dare you…"

Sirius put a hand over her mouth. "Bella, let it go."

"She's in the Hospital Wing, James," Remus answered. James' eyes widened. "McGonagall said she fell. We don't know what happened. She might not even be able to tell us when se wakes up. She'll stay in the Hospital Wing until she wakes up, and over the summer she'll be at St. Mungo's if necessary."

James sat there stunned. "Can we visit her?"

"**_We_** can," Bella said. "But maybe **_you_** shouldn't." At that, Bella turned and walked out the door. Everyone else followed, leaving James by himself.

* * *

The weeks went by and the end of the year came without fanfare. James continued to date Sarah and the Marauders continued to hold onto their argument, causing a shortage in havoc and mayhem at Hogwarts. Lily still hadn't woken up, but her friends save James, continued to visit her daily, making sure fresh flowers and stuffed animals always surrounded her. Her owl, Noellia, had been sent home with news of Lily's injury and her transfer to St. Mungo's for the summer. 

Everyone had finished their exams and passed in varying degrees; Lily of course was excused, based on her illness and the assumption that she would have passed anyway.

The day of the final feast of the year and the celebration of the winner of the House Cup snuck up upon everyone quickly. Sirius, Bella, and Remus spent their time with Lily in the Hospital Wing rather than at the feast, with permission from Dumbledore.

James, still branded a loner by the Marauders, walked down to the dungeons to see if he could find Sarah before the feast. Almost all of the Slytherins had already made their way to the Great Hall for the feast. James slipped into the Slytherin common room as a distracted first year ran out to join his friends at the feast. Walking into the cold, empty common room, James felt a foreboding chill pass over him. "Sarah?" he called out tentatively.

Hearing her name, Sarah Sills, her hair a mess from activity, sat bolt upright to see James' eyes boring into her.

"What are you doing?" James asked slowly, walking toward the couch Sarah had popped up from behind.

"Nothing!" Sarah exclaimed, still breathless, desperately willing James to stop walking toward the couch. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same," James aid, his eyes narrowing. He walked around the couch to where Sarah was sitting, still on top of someone. James pushed her aside onto the couch to reveal a very excited Dustin Ivers. "Happy to see me?" James asked sarcastically. He pulled Dustin up and punched him in the face.

As Dustin fell tot eh floor moaning in pain, Sarah jumped up and grabbed James' arm. "James, wait! Let me explain!" Sarah pleaded.

"No," James told her, his voice cold with fury, "There's nothing to explain.

"But… this was a one time thing! I swear it!"

"You're a liar, Sarah. A liar and a bitch." James thought for a minute. "What did you do to Lily Evans?"

"Nothing," Sarah lied, her eyes betraying her as she trembled.

"Right," James sneered. "I don't ever want to see your face again. Stay away from me, and stay away from my friends. Trust me, you **_will_** pay for what you've done." With those words, James turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sarah shaking on the couch and Dustin moaning in pain on the cold stone floor.

James walked toward the Great Hall, still fuming over what had just happened. As he approached the open doors of the Great Hall, he heard Dumbledore proclaim Slytherin the winner of the Hous Cup and saw the glaring green banners hanging from the enchanted ceiling. Having had enough of Slytherin victories for one day, James turned and walked instead back up to Gryffindor tower, where he packed his trunk in silence, all thoughts on Lily. After packing all of his belongings and feeling guilty about Lily for a while, James got up, intending to go to the Hospital Wing, but not really knowing why.

He entered the Hospital Wing to find it surprisingly empty. Madame Charisse was pulling linens off a bed. "Lily woke up?" James asked hopefully.

Madame Charisse nodded sadly. "No. Dumbledore and your other friends just went to bring her to the transport to St. Mungo's."

"Oh," James said, deflated. "Thanks then."

Madame Charisse looked at him softly. "She'll pull through," she said kindly.

* * *

Before the students knew it, they were on the train back to King's Cross. While the Marauders and Bella shared a compartment, along with Laci and Vita, James was stuck wandering the train by himself. Finally he decided to suck it up and headed straight toward the compartment he usually shared with the Marauders at the back of the train. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered the compartment. 

Everyone inside it looked up at the noise and was shocked to see James standing before them. Bella started to stand up, but Sirius kept her seated. "No," she said fiercely to James.

"Let's hear what he has to say," Remus reasoned with her.

James took another deep breath. "I was wrong," admitted James, exhaling slowly. "I should have listened to you. I should have listened to Lily," he added softly. "I tried to go see her, but she was gone."

"Apology accepted, James," Remus said, with everyone's nod of agreement.

"Yeah, James. And sorry your girlfriend turned out to be a whore," Sirius quipped. A pained look crossed James' face. "Too soon?"

"Just a bit," James said. "I'd rather just forget that and get back to normal. D'you think Lily'll be back by next term?"

"Possibly. Hopefully. My mum works at St. Mungo's and she says Lily's got the best of the best," Bella offered reluctantly, not so quick to forgive the boy who hurt her friend so much.

"Can we visit her?" James asked eagerly.

"No," Bella told James, starting to soften towards him. "She's in a private ward. Family only. Something about Dumbledore worrying about security, since nobody knows what happened yet."

James' face fell. "Right."

The group began talking about other things eventually, but James' mind remained stuck on Lily. Plans for the summer were made and owl exchanges were promised as the train pulled into the secret platform at King's Cross. The seven friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways for the time being. James joined his parents, who were puzzled by his silence the whole way home. However, James didn't notice, still lost in thoughts of Lily.

* * *

I already have the next chapter written. It should be up within the month. Review please, and tell me what you think! 


End file.
